Inazuma Eleven GO (game)
Inazuma Eleven GO (イナズマイレブンＧＯ) is the fourth installment of Inazuma Eleven games by Level-5. It will be released on December 15, 2011 for the new Nintendo 3DS console. There are two versions of the game, mainly; Shine and Dark Version, both having some differences in the story plot. Story Mode Shine Version It is confirmed that the team movie antagonist in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon will appear though it will be the Unlimited Shining team that will appear in the game exclusively. Hence the version of this game's name; "Shine" referring to the antagonist team. Exclusive Characters *Raimon Natsumi (as Endou's wife) *Kiyama Hiroto *Midorikawa Ryuuji Dark Version It is confirmed that the team movie antagonist in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon will appear though it will be the Enchanted Darkness team that will appear in the game exclusively. Hence the version of this game's name; "Dark" referring to the antagonist team. Exclusive Characters *Kudou Fuyuka (as Endou's wife) *Kazemaru Ichirouta *Kabeyama Heigorou *Fudou Akio Other facts *The game takes place 10 years after the third game. *The new main character is named Matsukaze Tenma. *Endou Mamoru is the new coach of the new Raimon (GO) soccer club. *Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Michiya, Hibiki Seigou, Kino Aki, Fuyukai Suguru, Megane Kakeru, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Endou Natsumi, Kogure Yuuya, Kira Hitomiko, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kudou Fuyuka, Tobitaka Seiya, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo and Terumi Afuro will appear. *The whole team of Inazuma KFC is going to reappear. *The new feature in this series is the Keshin having Keshin Battle. *There will be 2 versions: Shine and Dark. In Shine, you can play against Unlimited Shining, and in Dark you can play against Enchanted Darkness. **There will be exclusives scout characters and keshins to the two versions. ***In the Shine Version you can have: Holy Beast Shining Dragon, Shinkan Judge and Masenshi Pendragon. ***In the Dark Version you can have: Darkness God Dark Exodus, Hakaishin Deathroth and Maou Gyrase. *There are new evolutions in the game. Preview thumb|left|300px|Inazuma Eleven GO Preview Screenshots Tumblr lsue8veU5Y1r2b02fo2 1280.jpg Tumblr lt37tjWq4N1qam24no1 1280.png level-5-(6).jpg|Endou and Haruna meeting Kidou for the first time (game version) tumblr_lt39ney6Rx1qaxzico1_1280.png|Difference between Dark and Shine tumblr_lt3r60yNXQ1qemuvjo1_1280.png|Different wives according to version tumblr_lt36nvrvA21qam24no1_1280.png shine_dark_team.jpg|Shine and Dark Teams! Scout Characters.jpg|Scout Characters for each version ShineKeshins.PNG|Shine Version's exclusives keshins, Shinkan Judge and Masenshi Pendragon DarkKeshins.PNG|Dark Version's exclusive keshins, Maou Gyrase and Hakaishin Deathroth shindouwounded38.png|Shindou at hospital. unknown characyer.jpg|Unknown Character ryomagamedebut.jpg|Nishiki Ryouma in game Hikarugame53e.PNG|Kageyama Hikaru in game TenmaGoalGame.PNG|Tenma in the Goalkeeper position (Game) HirotoAndAphrodiGOinGame.PNG|Young Hiroto in Shine and Young Aphrodi in Dark NewEvo3.PNG|New GX level NewEvo2.PNG|New levels: V4, A, S, Z NewEvo1.PNG|New Levels: Tchyo, Zetsu, Goku Young Inazuma Japan.png|The main Inazuma Japan members of the movie in their younger forms Trivia *In contrast to the original trilogy, the animations' or cutscenes' art style in Inazuma Eleven GO differs from the original games' cutscenes. In this game, they resemble more of the anime's art style. *Shindou gets injured, and Tenma becomes the new captain. Links *Official site (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Inazuma Eleven GO